Racontez-moi Papas
by FunGay
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont toujours ensemble et s'aiment comme le première jour. Mais il y a quand même un petit changement qui s'e nomme ' Selena '


_Kurt et Blaine ne se sont jamais quittés depuis le lycée. Malgré les obstacles, ils sont toujours ensembles. Kurt est revenu habiter dans l'Ohio prés de sa famille mais travaille toujours à Vogue par correspondance. Blaine, lui, est un chanteur connu. Tous les deux ont adopté une fille qui se nomme Séléna. Santana est sa marraine et la meilleure amie de Blaine. Quant à Nick, il est son parrain et toujours meilleur ami du couple._

J'étais assis tranquillement sur mon canapé. J'étais parti trois jours à New-York parce qu'Isabelle Wright avait besoin d'un conseil sur les nouveaux vêtements que je lui avais envoyé. Je me détendais devant la télé quand ma fille rentra dans la maison, accompagné de mon mari. Comme à chaque absence, ma fille me sauta dans les bras. Elle monta à l'étage pour déposer son sac de danse. Blaine en profita pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Malheureusement pour nous, notre fille nous appela pour manger. Comme tous les soirs, j'avais fais à manger. Pendant le repas, on parla de l'école de ma fille, de la nouvelle composition de Blaine et de mes trois jours à New-York. Quand on eu fini de manger, Séléna débarrassa et nous mettions tous ensemble les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. On s'installa tranquillement devant la télé en regardant Cendrillon pour une énième fois.

« Papas, racontez-moi votre rencontre. »

« Ma chérie, on te l'a déjà raconté des centaines de fois ! » Lui répondit Blaine.

« Oui mais cette fois, je veux tout savoir. »

« Séléna, tu as vu l'heure ? » Lui dis-je en soupirant.

« ALLER PAPAS ! » Nous dit-elle en nous sautant dessus.

« Okay, okay. Mais seulement si tu te calmes alors » Repris mon mari.

Elle se stoppa directement et s'installa entre Blaine et moi. Je commençai à prendre la parole.

« Mais après ça, tu va te coucher ! » Lui demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua positivement la tête.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on faisait comme activité avec tonton Finn, marraine Santana, tata Rachel ou encore Tata Mercedes ? »

« Oui ! Le Glee Club. »

« Voilà ! Papa Blaine faisait lui aussi parti du Glee Club dans son lycée. »

« Oui, la Dalton Académie. C'est même là où il a rencontré parrain Nick et tonton Jeff avec tonton Wes et tonton David. »

« Oui exactement. Un jour, je devais espionner cette chorale. Comme j'étais perdu à travers tous ces couloirs, j'ai interpellé papa dans les escaliers. Quand il s'est retourné, j'ai ressentis quelque chose d'étranger à l'intérieur de moi. »

A la fin de cette phrase, je regardais l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis des années déjà et lui souri. Il me prit la main.

« Je lui ais demandé où se trouvait la salle de chant. Il m'a pris la main en me disant qu'il connaissait un raccourci et m'a fait courir dans cet immense bâtiment. Je me sentais comme une souris perdue. Puis il a ouvert la porte de la salle et il s'est mis à chanter. Une sensation encore plus étrange se baladait dans mon corps. »

« Et toi papa ? Tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

Blaine eut un petit rire en entendant la phrase.

« Non ma chérie. Mais tu sais, on ne s'est pas mis tout de suite ensemble. On a attendu. »

« Non, tu as attendu ! Pas moi ! » Lui remarquais-je en rigolant.

« J'avais juste besoin d'un petit plus de temps qu'à ton papa et surtout qu'on m'ouvre les yeux. »

« Tu connais papa. Il est très long à la détente. »

« Oui ça, c'est vrai. » S'exclama notre fille.

« Oui bon, ça suffit vous deux. » Nous dit Blaine en tirant la langue comme un enfant.

« Allez mon Ange ! Tu vas aller dormir maintenant. Demain, on va voir parrain Nick et tonton Jeff. »

« Oh non papa ! »

« Si, si ! Papa a raison. On t'a dit quoi tout à l'heure ? Juste cette histoire et après au lit ! »

« Bon d'accord. »

« On t'aime ma chérie, ne l'oublie pas. » Finit Blaine.

« Moi aussi, je vous aime mes papas. »

Elle nous fit un bisou et partie a l'étage. J'en profitai pour me caler dans les bras de mon homme. J'aimais ma vie. Blaine était encore à mes côtés après toutes ces d'année et j'avais une fille magnifique. Que demander de plus ?

Blaine me regardait d'une façon plutôt étrange

« Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme sa ? »

« Oh juste Merci . »

« Merci ? Mais Pourquoi mon cœur ? »

« Pour m'avoir donné une vie magnifique. »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Je t'aime Bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur et encore pour longtemps. »


End file.
